A Fragment of a Turnabout
Story During the Murder Ahlbi Ur'gaid is a simple acolyte that was said to replace Leifa Padma Kurain once she retired from the position. On the day of the murder, a practice run of the Song of Ascension was to be held, which was overseen by the three Advisors to Amara. They situated themselves on a different floor that was able to see the practice from their location. Apollo, however, saw this as a chance to cause a commotion within Kurain, using this as the first stage for a string of plans. With the daughter of the Queen and King dead, it would cause unrest within the kingdom, making security more lax for a while, as well as weakening the will of the rulers. However, due to Ahlbi being next in-line for Chief Priest, removing him is like killing two birds with one stone. Ultimately, the goal is to make himself the ruler of Kurain by stirring up a revolution within the kingdom and eventually changing Kurain from a simple non-warlike country to a superpower that used its spiritual powers for winning wars via the Magatama of Obedience. Prior to the murder, a timer was placed within the backroom's fuse box that would deactivate at the 2:55PM time. 2:30PM *Ahlbi and Leifa were preparing for the practice ceremony, much to Leifa's chagrin. She believed that Ahlbi was capable of replacing her, but he didn't show the promise she was hoping, having too high hopes for him. This caused a rift between the two that divulged into an uneasy atmosphere constantly. Leifa and Ahlbi argued for a bit, which ended with Leifa going ahead of Ahlbi, leaving him behind. 2:43PM *Apollo, Zacharias and Darklaw awaited for Ahlbi to come into the room, but he never did. Apollo suggested that he went down to speak with Ahlbi to see what was happening, so he left to the backroom and found Ahlbi unsure of himself and crying. However, what Ahlbi saw wasn't Apollo, but his formerly deceased twin brother. Shocked, Ahlbi wasn't sure of what to do, but Apollo attacked Ahlbi. A fight ensued, mostly using the staff on each other, resulting in the blood loss from both sides. Eventually, Apollo won the match, but at the cost of injuring his right eye. Ahlbi passed out for a while due to injuries. 2:50PM *Apollo, still in the guise of Ahlbi's twin brother, took the staff and went into the practice room where everyone was awaiting. He came charging in, towards Leifa, and the blackout began to happen, with flickering lights until it became completely dark, save for the illumination of the pool of souls. Apollo fought with Leifa during it, eventually leading to her being impaled by the staff. After this battle, Apollo ran back into the backroom. 2:58PM *During the blackout, Zacharias and Darklaw sprang into action, where Darklaw went to search for Ahlbi, and Zacharias went to search the crime scene. 3:02PM *Apollo was running away, still as Ahlbi's twin brother, going through the lower-level main hall, attempting to escape. He was met with Darklaw, who saw him, but the distance between them was great. She notices that "Ahlbi" was clutching his right eye with his right arm. So, he started to flee, to which Darklaw chased. Unfortunately, Darklaw was only able to get somewhat close to him before he disappeared. Apollo was able to run home, evading citizens, and called the police during this time. 3:06PM *When Zacharias was heading down, he saw the real Ahlbi limping in the lower-level main hall, seeming to try and leave the temple. Zacharias shouted at Ahlbi, who tried to run away, but couldn't. Darklaw heard this, and she found him. Zacharias told Darklaw to keep watch over Ahlbi while he went to the crime scene to see if there was anything that could be done to save Leifa, as well as investigate. He finds the blue magatama, and subsequently takes it, wishing to study it, and feeling that the evidence may end up being tampered with. 3:10PM *The police arrive onto the scene and begin their investigation. Testimonies Sherlock Holmes Apollo, Darklaw and Zacharias ~ Witness Testimonies, Apollo Justice, Zacharias Barnham & Darklaw ~ -- Ascension to Murder -- #The Song of Ascension is a ceremony that is only held when an acolyte that possesses spiritual powers has proven to be a suitable candidate for replacing Princess Leifa. (Darklaw) #Of course, it doesn’t help that we all saw Ahlbi Ur’gaid murdering her during the practice. (Darklaw) #Well, I didn’t, anyways. I left the balcony before the murder happened to look for Ahlbi, since he didn’t come out for a long time. (Apollo) #When I made it to the backroom, I spoke with Ahlbi a bit, to try and cheer him up, and it seemed like he was fine at the time, so he left towards the practice room. Then the lights went out. (Apollo) #The light of the pool of souls was our only light source, and it only illuminated so much of the crime scene. I saw Ahlbi and Leifa battling with each other, but it seemed pretty one-sided, since he had the staff as a weapon. (Zacharias) #He was eager in using the weapon against her, to the point that he started wielding it as if he was holding a giant sword. I had to do something, so I started maneuvering in the darkness to try and stop him. (Zacharias) #The lights eventually came back on, and I notified the police. Looks like Darklaw caught him just in time. (Apollo) If asked * Contradictions *If you press on the sixth statement, asking about what Zacharias meant by how Ahlbi was wielding the weapon, he will explain that Ahlbi was wielding the staff with both of his arms. This will bring about a discussion on when Ahlbi broke his arm. This will lead to the next testimony with just Darklaw and Zacharias. Zacharias and Darklaw ~ Witness Testimonies, Zacharias Barnham and Darklaw ~ -- Mysterious Faces -- #Ahlbi broke his arm? That would explain his state when he was arrested, but not prior. He barely looked like he had any injuries. (Darklaw) #You must be getting less keen in your old age, Darklaw. He was using the Priestess’ Staff to hold him up, and was very much injured. (Zacharias) #I remember him running away from me. If the distance wasn’t so far apart, I would have been able to capture him before he disappeared within the halls. (Darklaw) #Of course, when I returned, you caught him, and I do remember him seeming like he was injured. Did you happen to hurt him, Barnham? (Darklaw) #Hmph. I wouldn’t do something so careless. Anyways, after we caught him, I went to the crime scene to do my own investigation. I had believed that I would be defending this case, but I reconsidered that notion. (Zacharias) #It wasn’t too long until I saw Ahlbi again, yet his state was remarkably different. This is one thing I cannot explain, unless you have any ideas, defender. (Darklaw) If asked * Contradictions *This testimony is an argument between Zacharias and Darklaw, debating on Ahlbi's state when he was caught. The defense must accurately side with Zacharias on this subject, and correctly deduce that the Ahlbi Darklaw saw wasn't the real Ahlbi, but his twin brother who was being channeled. By whom? They can only accuse Apollo as of this moment due to him being gone the longest. Apollo ~ Witness Testimony, Apollo Justice ~ -- Grounds for Dismissal -- #Hold on there. I may be a spirit medium and everything, but it couldn’t have been me. #There really isn’t any evidence to incriminate me, because if there was, I would be the one in the defendant’s seat. #We spirit mediums can channel spirits all we want, but we can’t control the spirit’s actions. Of course, we can expel them if they start to do bad things, but that requires for an experienced medium to do. #I could have expelled him at any time if I did summon him. Even if I didn’t want to, why would I want Princess Leifa dead? Let alone Ahlbi’s brother? #Ahlbi and his brother were both very close with each other, and they were both capable of taking Princess Leifa’s place when she resigned. However, Ahlbi was the only one on the other end of her berating. #I think you’re pinning the crime on the wrong person here, defense. If I were your opponent, I’d end this case here. If asked * Contradictions *The defense must object on Apollo's fourth statement. He claims that spirit mediums can channel spirits, but they cannot control them. This would normally be true, but the defense must persuade the court by using the evidence of Kurain's Magatama, as well as the debris left over on the crime scene. To further help out their argument, they can ask about the original Song of Ceremony. This contradiction will lead the Defense to having to figure out who has the magatama. The only person who has confirmed that they've been to the crime scene is Zacharias, leading the defense to accuse him. He will attempt to defend himself. Zacharias ~ Witness Testimony, Zacharias Barnham ~ -- Missing Magatama -- #You accused Apollo, and now you wish to accuse me? Even if the accusation is lesser than his. #I have yet to see any evidence that points towards me as the culprit for this crime. #However, we’re not here for that, are we? You believe that I used some sort of unknown magatama? Hmph. #Think for a second before you ramble on any further. Where is the evidence that I was within the crime scene in the first place? #I will admit that I considered investigating it at one point, but being a witness was more worthwhile for proceedings. #I shall say it again: I was not at the crime scene. Unless you can prove otherwise? #If not, then I suggest you try pinning the crime on Darklaw. She’s the only one you have yet to accuse, aside from the detective. If asked * Contradictions *You can object to several statements within Zacharias' testimony, but they all lead to the same result, proving that he was at the crime scene. The splotches of water on the ground prove that there was another person at the crime scene. To further prove this, you must reference the testimony with Darklaw and Zacharias testifying together, where Darklaw makes the comment of Zacharias' robe being soggy. He will argue about the pieces could have been placed there after he visited the crime scene, to which the defense must argue that the pieces are completely submerged in water. The magatama had to have been on the floor before Leifa fell into the water, most likely during the struggle.